


Revenge

by Geekygirl24



Series: Assassin's Creed [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin Haytham Kenway, Execution, F/M, Good Parent Haytham Kenway, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: When Haytham falls into a spot of trouble, Ziio goes behind the Creed's back in order to save her husband.





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> As well as my Evie & Jacob one shots, I am also writing a modern Assassin’s creed series
> 
>  
> 
> Previously in this series: After being framed for a crime, Jacob left the Order and the Assassin village. Five year later, the Young Assassin team meet Vex and enter into an agreement with him and his club.
> 
>  
> 
> After a bombing at the club, it is revealed that Shay Patrick Cormac has escaped the high security prison he was in…. and is now in the wind. Jacob however, after making a brief appearance at a festival, is still in the wind.
> 
>  
> 
> And the drift between Vex and the Assassins grows.
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy, and read and review :)

It was late.

 

Haytham doubted anyone else was in the office. Ethan had gone back to the Assassin village an hour ago, and to be honest, Haytham was planning to do the same soon. He slowly gathered his things and rubbed his face wearily.

 

Sometimes, he hated that the Council insisted they have a secret location for certain projects… an anonymous building on the edge of town, where no-one could track them.

 

Suddenly, the lights turned off, despite Haytham’s finger being no-where near the switch.

 

Slowly, he flicked the switch on… but everything remained dark.

 

Instantly, he was on the defensive, keeping breath steady and his ears open for any strange noises.

 

It was too quiet.

 

Slowly, he opened the door, activating his Assassin blade in preparation, only for someone to grab his wrist. Undeterred, he swung his other fist towards the attacker and felt it connect with someone’s cheek.

 

Unsurprisingly, whoever it was let go of his wrist and took several steps back…. Unfortunately, someone else grabbed his other wrist.

 

Haytham thrashed desperately as the original attacker took hold of his other wrist again, kicking out until his foot connected with a stomach.

 

It didn’t deter the attackers.

 

A cloth bag slipped over his head, smelling of strong chemicals that burnt his nose. The more he fought, the more his mind slipped, and his movements slowed…. Eventually, his body went limp.

 

The last thought he had, was of his beloved wife.

 

Ziio.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………..

 

He was never late.

 

‘Never’, Ziio thought to herself. Haytham always arrived before or on the exact time that he had to be wherever it was.

 

She chalked it up to his English, good manners.

 

He had never been as late as this – ten minutes. She glanced over at her mobile, wondering if she should go that far…. She hated technology like that. Conner had only got her it because he wanted to keep in contact.

 

Eventually, she gave up and grabbed the phone, wrangling with autocorrect for a couple of minutes before sending it off.

 

No reply.

 

She glared at the phone. Did it not go through?

 

Refusing to panic, she began thinking of more logical reasons why her husband wasn’t home yet… car trouble? Traffic? Long queue at the grocery store?

 

Ziio knew she was only kidding herself.

 

She squinted towards the sky…. It was a horrible day. Then again, the weather in England always seemed to be like this.

 

She needed to go back to America with the boys someday soon, once all this fuss with Shay had settled down. Breathing in familiar air would be a welcome distraction from all this.

 

It was then she decided to try and call Haytham, navigating to her contacts list and picking out her husband (labelled under Tiakení:teron). She pressed dial and held the phone to her ear as the first raindrops started to fall.

 

The call picked up on the fifth ring, right before it should have gone to voicemail.

 

“Haytham…” she sighed in relief, “… I was getting worried. You’re late home! What’s happened?”

 

No response.

 

Ziio frowned, looking at the phone screen, before putting it back to her ear. She was sure that the call had been picked up.

 

“Haytham?”

 

“I’m afraid Haytham is a little… tied up at the moment.”

 

The voice wasn’t her husband’s…. but it did sound familiar. 

 

So familiar, that Ziio felt as though her blood had turned to ice.

 

“Where’s Haytham?” she growled, her shoulders stiffening and her back straightening, instantly going on the defensive.

 

“He’s right here…. Unconscious at the moment, but if he were awake, I’d have him scream for you savage!”

 

The ice turned to fire, burning through Ziio’s body. Her voice was clipped when she spoke again. “Leave him alone.”

 

“Not until I have my revenge!”

 

Ziio could have sworn he saw red, her hand clenched into a fist without conscious decision. “Who are you?” She growled, “What do you want?”

 

“I told you… I want revenge. On you. On Haytham…. Even on that brat of yours!”

 

Now she knew where she’d heard that voice… not that it did anything to assuage Ziio’s growing anger, as she started to curse the man in her native tongue.

 

The call clicked off.

 

Ziio unfroze slowly, becoming aware that her entire body was physically shaking. Rarely did her emotions, never-mind anger, get the better of her. She pressed her fingers into her palm roughly and then relaxed again, forcing herself to breathe.

 

Then she threw the phone against the wall.

 

“Ista?”

 

She span around to face her son, “Vex’s club…” she growled, storming past him and grabbing her coat, “… I need the address, now!”

 

“Ista, why- “

 

“Just get me the address Ratonhnhaké:ton!”

 

Even though her son towered high above her, Ziio felt a twinge of satisfaction, that she was still in charge, and that her son still listened to her. Conner blurted out the address in shock, his eyes wide as he stared down at his Mother.

 

She pulled him into a hug in silent apology, “My apologies Conner… I promise I am not unhappy with you. I just really need to speak to Vex about…. About something.”

 

“… Alright Ista. Do you want me to- “

 

“- No…. No, I will be alright on my own.”

 

Conner watched in concern as his Ista wrapped her coat around herself and headed out of the door, leaving the broken pieces of the phone behind.


	2. Strange Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As well as my Evie & Jacob one shots, I am also writing a modern Assassin’s creed series
> 
>  
> 
> Previously in this series: After being framed for a crime, Jacob left the Order and the Assassin village. Five year later, the Young Assassin team meet Vex and enter into an agreement with him and his club.
> 
>  
> 
> After a bombing at the club, it is revealed that Shay Patrick Cormac has escaped the high security prison he was in…. and is now in the wind. Jacob however, after making a brief appearance at a festival, is still in the wind.
> 
>  
> 
> And the drift between Vex and the Assassins grows.
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy, and read and review :)

BANG

 

BANG

 

BANG

 

Vex groaned under his breath, rolling over and glaring in the direction of the club entrance.

 

“KENZI!” he yelled, “KENZI, THE DOOR!”

 

“I’M NOT YOUR FUCKING BUTLER!”

 

… She had a good point. 

 

As Vex couldn’t argue with that point, he slowly got up, wrapping a dressing gown around himself and grabbing a mask (with voice modulator) and hat, before heading to the front door of the club. 

 

Due to renovations on the roof (bloody leaks), they had to close for a couple of days and all their regulars knew it… it was even on some signs posted up on the door.

 

Why on earth was someone knocking at this hour anyway?

 

Wearily, he made his way to the door and opened it up, only to straighten up in surprise. “Mrs Kenway?”

 

The Mohawk woman simply raised an eyebrow at him, pushing past in order to make her way herself. “I chose not to take Haytham’s last name…. a personal choice of mine you understand. And how do you know who I am?”

 

Vex shrugged, “Lucky guess…. That and you don’t hear about many Mohawk women in this town. In fact, you and Connor are the only ones who have Mohawk blood…. Like I said, it was a lucky guess.”

 

He gestured at her for her to sit down. 

 

“Can I get you anything to drink? Tea, coffee…. Something stronger?”

 

“Tea… green if you have it.”

 

Before Vex could head into the kitchen, Kenzi came storming past, dressed in a shortish black dressing gown and matching slippers. “I’ll get it…. You deal with the issue.”

 

Holding his hands up in surrender, Vex backed into the chair opposite Ziio and sat down. “… She doesn’t like being interrupted when she’s having a binge-watching session. Gets a little grumpy, don’t worry about it…. How can I help?”

 

Ziio took a deep shuddering breath, “Haytham is in trouble… someone has him.”

 

“…How do you know this?”

 

“He was meant to come home early this evening… the latest would be ten, he promised! We were going to have a meal together, it’s been ages since we’ve had a moment of peace…. When he didn’t show up, I called him.”

 

“And?”

 

“And it wasn’t my husband who answered…. It was that rat!”

 

Vex frowned in confusion, “Rat? What rat?”

 

“Charles Lee!”

 

Clearly taken aback by the venom in her voice, Vex leant back in his chair. “Charles Lee… American right? Quite an important member of the Templar world if the rumours and whisperings are true.”

 

“… He was once a friend of Haytham’s, back when my husband was still a Templar. He hated me…” Ziio gaze turned far-away, lost in her memories, “…. He always had a bit of a thing for Haytham, and when me and Haytham grew… closer, Charles Lee grew more and more jealous.”

 

She sighed, “Me and Haytham soon separated after that…. He was a cunning man who lied to me, and I didn’t appreciate that…. I didn’t tell him I was pregnant however. A little under six years later, our flat was set on fire…. The police knew it was arson, but they didn’t know who started it.” She frowned, “I always knew though… Charles knew where we lived, and he had the motive.”

 

Vex remained silent, allowing Ziio to continue. 

 

“Altair offered me a home with the Assassin’s because of the Kenway line, and Haytham followed, along with little Edward…. I think he found out about Charles’s attack, so he left the Templars, and became an Assassin.”

 

“And you think he wants revenge on Haytham for that?”

 

“… I think he wants revenge on all of us.”

 

Vex thought to himself for a few moments, before getting to his feet and pacing the floor. After a couple of minutes, he turned back to Ziio. “Have you told the others about this? Conner? Edward? The Council?”

 

“No…. they would insist on keeping this within the Council and the Creed, and I would be left out.” She frowned, “I don’t want to be left out, waiting at home until someone tells me what happened to my husband.”

 

“Well, they are trained to- “

 

“- I don’t care what they’re trained to do, he is my husband!”

 

Vex simply stared at her for a few moments, before he nodded decisively. “Alright… when the club re-opens, we’ll keep an ear out for him. Won’t we Kenzi?!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Vex grinned at Ziio, “Ears like a hawk that girl…. If Haytham’s name is even thought of, we’ll know about it. When will the roofers be finished Kenzi?!”

 

“They just need to take the covering off! We’ll reopen tomorrow afternoon!”

 

“Fantastic!”

 

He turned back to Ziio and knelt in front of her, close enough that she could see his warm, hazel eyes. “I’ll help… but I do ask that you tell Conner and Edward… he’s their Father and Uncle, they deserve to know.”

 

Ziio thought about it for a few moments, before sighing wearily, “You’re right… Connor and Edward will want revenge as well.”

 

“I was thinking more-“

 

She ignored him, getting to her feet, with a determined look on her face. “I need to get back home… Connor will be worried.” She turned to Vex, “You will keep me informed?”

 

“… Of course, but- “

 

“- Thank you.”

 

Without another word, she strode out of the club, her entire body tense with worry.

 

She missed the look shared between Kenzi and Vex.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“What do you mean, Father’s been kidnapped?!” Connor exclaimed in shock, Edward by his side in a similar state of shock. “And why didn’t you tell me this yesterday?!”

 

“I had other things on my mind!”

 

Before Connor could reply, Edward piped up. “We should tell the Council…. Ezio said that his Father’s been locked up in his office since this morning… I think there was meant to be a meeting this morning.”

 

“So, they probably already suspect Haytham has been taken?”

 

Ziio rolled her eyes, “Or Achilles is trying to convince them that Haytham has gone back to the Templars.”

 

“Well…” Connor cautiously spoke up, “… can we be sure that he hasn’t?”

 

Almost immediately, Connor took a couple of steps back as his mother aimed a ferocious glare at him.

 

“You can’t believe that!” she hissed, “Haytham has changed, and you know it. I know we didn’t tell you the truth for years, but Haytham is a changed man.”

 

“I don’t even know the truth now! All I know, is that our flat burned down, we came here and then my Templar Father switched sides to be with us!”

 

Ziio was stunned into silence, before she wearily sighed and encouraged the pair to sit down, seating herself opposite before taking a deep breath.

 

“I know I haven’t told you everything… in fact, I’ve barely told you anything about me and Haytham’s past. I will tell you the truth now if you are willing to listen… no interruptions!”

 

Connor and Edward both glanced at each other, before nodding and settling in to listen.

 

“It was about twenty-seven years ago…”


	3. Ziio and Haytham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As well as my Evie & Jacob one shots, I am also writing a modern Assassin’s creed series
> 
>  
> 
> Previously in this series: After being framed for a crime, Jacob left the Order and the Assassin village. Five year later, the Young Assassin team meet Vex and enter into an agreement with him and his club.
> 
>  
> 
> After a bombing at the club, it is revealed that Shay Patrick Cormac has escaped the high security prison he was in…. and is now in the wind. Jacob however, after making a brief appearance at a festival, is still in the wind.
> 
>  
> 
> And the rift between Vex and the Assassins grows.
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy, and read and review :)

“It was twenty-seven years ago… your Father was a lawyer in Boston and I was studying Sociology at the local university. I used to commute there every day from my village.”

 

*****Flashback*****

 

“Let go of me!”

 

Ziio cursed furiously as she struggled with her attacker, kicking out at him in a desperate attempt to get him to release her bag.

 

“Bitch!” The man cursed when she kicked him… well, in the family jewels.

 

“Right. Back. At. You!”

 

“Hey!” 

 

The pair twisted around to see a young man standing in the entrance-way to the alleyway, long brown hair that was elegantly tied back, dressed in a smart suit. 

 

“Let that young lady go!” he ordered, taking several steps forwards.

 

The man that was attacking her, simply chuckled, not taking his threat seriously. “And what are you going to do pretty boy?!”

 

Ziio couldn’t help but privately agree.

 

She was surprised however, when the other man darted forwards, using the brick wall as leverage in order to successfully round-house kick the attacker in the face, sending him flying to the ground… that mean that Ziio was yanked forwards as well.

 

Landing on top of her attacker, she took the opportunity to punch him in the face, before grabbing her bag.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Before Ziio could even think about answering the young man, the bell in the courtyard rang twelve, prompting Ziio to curse under her breath. “Shit. I’m late!” She quickly shook her saviour’s hand, “Thank you…” she whispered, “… I’ll see you around!”

 

She then, raced away.

 

******* Pause *******

 

“Wait… “Connor frowned, “… you just left Dad there?”

 

“I was late and my lecturer was a tight bastard when it came to that sort of thing.”

 

“What was the attacker’s name?”

 

“Silas Thatcher… he was a serial mugger, and apparently, if the woman was good-looking…” Ziio winced, and left that part blank, “… well, Haytham did me a favour.”

 

“When did you meet him again?”

 

“Well… I heard he was looking for me.”

 

******* Resume Flashback **********

 

“Wait! You!”

 

Ziio frowned when she heard a familiar British accent, spinning around to see the young man who’d saved her earlier that week, racing across the road…. Narrowly avoiding getting hit by a car.

 

“Are you soft in the head?!” she exclaimed in concern, rushing over as car horns beeped and blared, “What were you thinking?!”

 

“I’m… Haytham… I…. wanted- “

 

“- to find me?” Ziio frowned, “I heard a Haytham was looking for me. I hope you’re just out of breath and not speaking slowly because you think that I can’t understand English?!”

 

“Out of breath!” Haytham quickly explained, “I was out of breath!”

 

“What do you want?”

 

Haytham straightened up and tried to smile at her, “Well…. Your name if I could?”

 

“…. Kaniehtí:io.”

 

There was a brief paused, before Haytham nodded in determination, “Please to meet you… Godz-zio?”

 

“Mother of – just call me Ziio.”

 

“Diio?”

 

“Ziio!”

 

“… Ziio.”

 

Ziio frowned, “What do you want?”

 

“I hear you work for a Mr Edward Braddock? The man who runs the army base on the edge of the town?”

 

“Yes…” Ziio nodded, “… I’m his part-time, personal assistant… he’s a cruel, racist- “

 

“- yes, yes… I know exactly what kind of man Mr Braddock was. But as his secretary, you would have inside knowledge on who he was speaking to, where he travelled to…. Things like that?”

 

She frowned, “Maybe… why do you ask?”

 

“I’m drawing up a case against him…. For bribery, corruption and assisted murder. I think you might be able to help.”

 

“… And how do I know that this isn’t a test?” She folded her arms and glared at Haytham, “How do I know that you’re not an employee of The Bulldog, and this isn’t a trap?!”

 

Haytham seemed offended by the mere suggestion, “Edward Braddock is no friend of mine…. If you really believe I’m the enemy, then let me tell you this… I believe that man to be one of the people who organised an attack on my house when I was nine. During that attack, my father was killed and my sister was taken…. He is no friend of mine!”

 

“… I’m sorry.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Haytham straightened up and forced his expression back into a neutral expression. “I was hoping you could be my… fly on the wall, so to speak. We need tangible evidence in order to put Braddock away for a long time.”

 

“I still don’t trust you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And yet, you’re still asking me for help?”

 

“In the hope that I could prove you wrong.”

 

“… I’ll help, but it won’t happen.”

 

“So you say.”

 

“So I know!”

 

Haytham smirked, “And yet I’m still asking you for help…. Perhaps we can discuss this further over a drink?”

 

“… Lead the way.”

 

Haytham nodded, and together, they walked further into the town and towards the local bar. Just before they entered, Haytham suddenly stopped and glanced back at Ziio. “Maybe we should go to another bar…. This one isn’t very friendly towards Mohawk women.”

 

“This entire city isn’t friendly towards Mohawk women… I’m used to it, and I can handle myself.”

 

She gently pushed him to one side and strode into the bar, closely followed by Haytham, who groaned under his breath. “It’s not you I’m worried about.”

 

*****Pause******

 

“He was very sweet…” Ziio mused, “… bought the drinks, held out my chair, everything a gentlemen is supposed to do. His terms about the Braddock business were fair, and I agreed to them…. It wasn’t until we were leaving, that the trouble really started.”

 

******Resume Flashback*******

 

“Oi! Where you going, pretty boy?!”

 

Slowly, Haytham turned around, “Me?

 

“With hair like that, who else are we talking to?!”

 

Haytham rolled his eyes, “Ah… well, I was leaving.”

 

“Oh? And now?”

 

Striding closer, Haytham smirked at the small group. “And now… I’m going to feed you your teeth.”

 

**** Pause******

 

“Father did not say that!” 

 

Ziio grinned at her son, “I was surprised as well, but he did say it… and he was very efficient at feeding them their teeth. And he was worried that I was going to be the problem!”

 

Edward chuckled, and then thought to himself. “Is… is that how he got the scar on his cheek?”

 

“Ah yes… someone caught him with a broken beer bottle. Only slightly, but enough to make his bleed.”

 

*******Resume Flashback*******

 

“You’re hurt!” Ziio exclaimed in concern, as they sat back down at the bar.

 

Gently running his fingers over his wound, Haytham hissed slightly before shaking his head. “It’s nothing.”

 

Seeing that the barman was distracted, Ziio nipped over the bar and grabbed a spare bottle of gin, nipping back over and pulling a hanky out of her coat pocket. After soaking the hanky in the alcohol, she pulled Haytham closer, ignoring his protests.

 

“This’ll help stop the bleeding.” She murmured soothingly, smirking as he hissed in pain, “Don’t be such a baby.”

 

After a couple of minutes, she pulled the hanky away as Haytham sighed. “That wasn’t necessary…” he smiled gently at the Mohawk woman, “… but thank you.”

 

Ziio stared at him for a few moments, before getting to her feet. “I should get going… I’ll meet you outside Braddock’s camp tomorrow evening.”

 

****Pause******

 

“I knew I was attracted to him…” Ziio sighed, “… it scared me a little. There was a snowstorm on the evening that we agreed to meet… he looked so funny in his fancy black coat. Because of the storm, he decided that he would break into the office, whilst I kept watch.”

 

*****Resume Flashback******

 

“You took your time…” Ziio hissed, “… find anything good?”

 

Haytham smirked at her, “Enough to put him away for life. Give me a few months, and we’ll be able to file charges against him.”

 

“Well…” Ziio grabbed a pen from her pocket and then grabbed Haytham’s hand, “… this is my number. Text me with the details? Or for… any other reason?”

 

“O-of course.”

 

*****Five Months Later*******

 

“… the cold, cold ground!” Hickey sang drunkenly, throwing his glass to the ground.

 

The rest of the crowd cheered… with the exception of Haytham of course.

 

Ziio had entered the pub just as the song was coming to an end, glaring at a man who looked as though he was seconds away from wolf-whistling at her. She approached Haytham from behind and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Hard at work I see.”

 

“I should have known you would find this place with no problems…” Haytham chuckled, “… we are ready to file charges against Braddock.”

 

“So you said. Congratulations.”

 

“Sir?”

 

The pair turned to see a suited man standing on Haytham’s right, a sneer on his face as he looked at Ziio.

 

“Sir, who is this… young lady.” 

 

Whilst the man said ‘young lady’, it was clear that he meant something else… something rather derogatory.

 

Haytham knew this as well.

 

“Charles…” he said, in a warning tone, “… This is Kan-ieh-gio?”

 

Ziio smiled fondly at him, “Close…” she glanced up at Charles and smirked at him, “… call me Ziio.”

 

“Charles Lee… you can call me Mr Lee.”

 

******Pause******

 

“I didn’t know it then, but Charles would become my worst enemy quicker that Braddock ever did… Braddock didn’t know what hit him…” chuckled Ziio, “… he honestly never believed that Haytham would turn against him.”

 

Edward and Conner were enraptured with the story, “So what happened at the trial?” Edward asked in glee.

 

“Braddock was sentenced to ten years, plus they were going to do some serious investigating into the assisted murder charge. If Haytham could find evidence that would tie Braddock to the men who had taken part in the murder of his Father, then Braddock’s sentence would increase... it all seemed to be over.”

 

Ziio sighed, “I had a front row seat to all the drama.”

 

*******Resume Flashback******

 

“You’re arrogant Kenway!” Braddock yelled, as he was dragged out of court, “Your arrogance will be the end of you, you little bastard!”

 

Haytham merely watched in amusement, chuckling as Braddock glared at him.

 

Once Braddock was out of the court-room, everyone went to leave, with Haytham quickly joining Ziio in the viewer pews. “So…” he began, “… Braddock is all locked up. I was hoping that we could continue to see one another? Maybe go out for a meal sometime or- “

 

“- Sssshhh.” Ziio placed a finger against his lips, a soft smile on her face, “I would love to have a meal with you.”

 

“O-oh. Wonderful!”

 

*******Pause******

 

“And you know how the rest of the story goes.” Ziio slowly got to her feet and sighed, “Me and Haytham were happy for a while. He’d even met my family…. And then he lied to me.”

 

“Lied to you?”

 

“Braddock got out, and Haytham didn’t tell me. Braddock was released on parole, free to roam the streets of Boston, and Haytham never said a word. He just continued on like nothing was happening… continued to sleep with me and take me out as though nothing was wrong.”

 

Conner frowned, “How did you find out?”

 

“Charles Lee again. He left a voicemail on Haytham’s answering machine, and I happened to over-hear it.”

 

*********Resume Flashback*******

 

“Parole!” Ziio hissed, “And you never told me!”

 

Haytham swallowed nervously, “But, Ziio I- “

 

“You told me there was no chance he would get out.” She said, her voice rising. “No chance at all!”

 

“Yes.” Haytham admitted, “I honestly thought there was no chance, and I am very sorry about that.”

 

“And Charles mentioned Braddock would be going right back to work!”

 

“No… not immediately anyway.”

 

“Liar!”

 

“Wait! I can explain…”

 

She had already grabbed his coat, “Out…” she growled, “…. Get out before I make you!”

 

“You’ve every right to your anger, to want me to leave, but Ziio please- “

 

“LEAVE!” she bellowed, “Leave my home and never come back. I never want to see you again, and if I do, then I’ll tear out your heart with my own hands and feed it to the wolves!”

 

“Listen to me, I- “

 

“Leave!”

 

Haytham was silent for a few moments, before nodding, his head bowed in despair. “As you wish.” He grabbed his coat and left, barely registering as Ziio informed him she would send the rest of his stuff to him.

 

******End Flashback******

 

“I never told him I was pregnant… “Ziio sighed, “…Once Conner was old enough, I rented a flat in Boston. Schools require actual addresses after all, not small villages outside Boston. Unfortunately, the paper trail led Charles right to us. He set the flat on fire, and me and Conner made our way to England, to the Assassin village.”

 

“How did Father find us?”

 

Ziio chuckled at this, “Charles was a little bit too boastful. He told Haytham what he’d done, thinking Haytham would appreciate the attempted murder of the women who kicked him out, humiliated him…. he was wrong.”

 

“So…” Conner frowned, “… Father just left the Templars?”

 

“Well… it took him a while, but yes, eventually he come looking for us. He proved himself to the Assassin Council and was accepted into the Creed… and into our family again.”

 

She then gestured at Edward, “Of course, in the time that he was away, Haytham’s sister gave him custody of Edward, who came along with him…. Not that I was complaining. Conner needed friends.”

 

The pair nodded, both remembering the early days of living in the village.

 

“So that’s why we need to save your Father…” Ziio eventually concluded, “… Charles won’t hesitate to kill him for the perceived humiliation.”

 

“Or it’s a trap Mother!”

 

Ziio shrugged, “Probably, but he’s my husband…. I don’t care if it is a trap.”

 

Edward and Conner glanced at each other in concern, before Conner eventually sighed. “Come on Mother… the Council will help.”


	4. The Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As well as my Evie & Jacob one shots, I am also writing a modern Assassin’s creed series
> 
>  
> 
> Previously in this series: After being framed for a crime, Jacob left the Order and the Assassin village. Five year later, the Young Assassin team meet Vex and enter into an agreement with him and his club.
> 
>  
> 
> After a bombing at the club, it is revealed that Shay Patrick Cormac has escaped the high security prison he was in…. and is now in the wind. Jacob however, after making a brief appearance at a festival, is still in the wind.
> 
>  
> 
> And the drift between Vex and the Assassins grows.
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy, and read and review 

“Why were we not informed of this sooner?” Ethan Frye demanded, “Haytham is one of us, it will be up to the Creed to- “

 

He was interrupted when Achilles scoffed, “- He may have been one of us, but he was a Templar first! Who’s to say he hasn’t gone back to them?”

 

Ziio snarled in fury, taking a step forwards (with the Council members leaning back in their chairs). “My husband has been taken, and you should be doing something about it!” She scoffed, “Actually, I don’t need you lot to do anything…. Can’t say I ever really trusted you after the Jacob Frye incident.”

 

Everyone on the Council winced at this… in fact, most of the people watching winced at this.

 

Undeterred, Ziio continued, “In fact, I intend to deal with this myself. I have Vex keeping an eye out for any news, and he’ll let me know what the Templars are planning with my husband!”

 

The Council started to mutter to themselves, before Altair leaned forwards. “Why go to Vex, instead of us? We would have been able to place Assassins around the town in order to fetch the relevant information.”

 

“And that’s exactly what they would expect!” Ziio rolled her eyes, “As soon as they captured Haytham, they would have extra precautions against Assassins. Vex owns a ‘neutral’ club, they might let something slip… drunk men often do.”

 

“It is not safe to- “

 

The sound of a phone ringing echoed throughout the Council room, interrupting the Grandmaster as Ziio pulled her mobile from her pocket (ignoring how her son and nephew winced), answering the call.

 

“Vex…” she greeted, “… I assume you’ve heard something?”

 

“I didn’t exactly have any Templars in the club when we opened, but some sympathisers were in. And what they had to say was very interesting.”

 

“Oh?”

 

The Council frowned at the one-sided conversation, with many of them leaning forwards to try and hear the other side.

 

“Yes, apparently there’s a bit of a gathering set to take place tomorrow at dawn… judging by the veiled references made, namely about the ‘barbeque’, I think I know what they’re planning.”

 

“…. I’m not going to like this am I?”

 

“Do you know what they used to do to traitors… hanged, drawn and quartered.”

 

Ziio gasped sharply but was quickly interrupted by Vex. “Not to worry though… that’s all a little bit gruesome. Those posh toff sympathisers will puke if they see that. The reference to a barbeque probably refers to Haytham being burnt at the stake… usually reserved for female traitors, but we won’t tell Haytham that.”

 

Glancing at the Council, Ziio decided not to reveal those plans and instead, hummed in understanding. 

 

“Judging by that tone…” sighed Vex, “… you’re with the Council. I can’t force you to tell them, so here’s the plan. Come to the club at 3am and me, you and Kenzi will make our way to the gathering.”

 

“How will we get in?”

 

“Leave that to me… just leave that to me.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Conner barely flinched as his cousin seemed to appear out of nowhere. “I was…. I was just thinking.”

 

“About?”

 

“… When I found out about my Father being a Templar, I didn’t give him a chance to explain… and then we grew apart. I was just thinking of happier times, when he was just my Dad…. My city born and bred Dad.”

 

Edward smirked when he realised where Conner was going with this conversation. “The camping trip coming to mind, eh?”

 

“It definitely… sticks out in my mind.” Conner chuckled, “We ended up cooking fish together. Father was sure he’d get food poisoning, but he actually really enjoyed it… like, really enjoyed it.”

 

“Didn’t you make him catch the fish on the second day?”

 

Conner shook his head and laughed. “Not alone… I still remember Father rolling him his pant legs and removing his coat, before complaining about how cold the water was. He was so annoyed when he found out we were catching fish by hand.”

 

“That’s the only way to catch them! When they leap out of the water going up the river, catch them and fling them onto the bank.”

 

“I told Father that, but he didn’t believe me.” Conner beamed at the memory, “He slipped on the rocks so many times… I can still remember the shocked look on his face when he first fell. I slipped as well, but I took it way better than he did.”

 

There was silence, before Edward placed a gentle hand on Conner’s shoulder. “We’ll get him back… maybe you guys can go on another camping trip?”

 

“… You don’t think he won’t be too angry at me for shutting him out all these years?”

 

“He’s your Dad Conner… Dad’s always forgive their sons.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Leave that to me… leave that to me.” Kenzi mimicked, a sneer on her face as they kept their eye on the business man in the corner, “Why are we doing this again?”

 

“Invitation only. We don’t have an invitation, so we have to steal one.”

 

“And you can’t just pickpocket them?!”

 

Vex shook his head, “The man would know it was stolen and probably call Lee or another major player in the Templar organisation. Then security would double, and I’m good… but I’m not that good.”

 

“… what are you going to do?”

 

Turning to his friend, Vex smirked. “Well, you are going to lead him over here. I am going to knock him out and drug him until the little party is over… when he wakes up, he’ll just think he had a good time. A really good time.”

 

“… Why do I have to lead him over here?”

 

“You’re prettier in a skirt, now go on!”

 

From the side-lines, Vex watched as Kenzi walked over, adding a little sway to her steps as she leaned over to speak to their target. The man seemed to appreciate her low-cut top, his eyes almost bugging out of his head.

 

With a flirtatious tug on his tie, Kenzi started to lead the man to Vex’s hiding spot, prompting the club-owner to hide in the shadows, a chloroformed rag in his hands. When the business man passed him by, Vex emerged behind him, covering his mouth with the cloth and forcing the man to his knees.

 

“Do you really have to use that?” Kenzi sighed, her eyes on the cloth as she ignored their victim’s struggles, “It’s filthy.”

 

“He’s going to be unconscious soon, he won’t care if his face is a bit dirty!”

 

The man struggling in his arms clearly disagreed, but eventually he went limp in Vex’s arms, feeling like a dead weight.

 

“Alright…” Vex grunted, moving the man over to a pre-prepared bed, “… he should be out until we get back.”

 

“And when will that be?”

 

Vex shrugged, grabbing a long, black coat and a hat. “I’m hoping it’ll only be a few hours. Long enough to grab Haytham, give Charles Lee a good scolding and be back for the happy reunion.”

 

“And how are we even getting there?”

 

“The car of course…” Vex frowned, “… I didn’t clean it for nothing you know.”

 

“Of course not. Heaven forbid.”

 

Before Vex could say anything else, there was a knock on the door as Ziio made her way in, barely flinching at the sight of the unconscious man on the bed.

 

“I assume everything is ready?” she smirked, rolling her eyes as Vex span around, removed his hat and pulled his hood over his head, placing a mask on his face before she could get a good look on his face.

 

“The car is ready and the invite…” Vex rummaged in the man’s pockets and whooped in success when he pulled a piece of card out, “… is ours.” He peered behind her, “Any chance of any Assassin help?”

 

“We won’t need it.” She then walked out of the room and headed towards the parking lot.

 

“Of course, we won’t…” Vex sighed, “… a party of Templars versus one Mohawk woman, a club owner and his co-owner. What could possibly go wrong?”


	5. Into the Lion's den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As well as my Evie & Jacob one shots, I am also writing a modern Assassin’s creed series
> 
>  
> 
> Previously in this series: After being framed for a crime, Jacob left the Order and the Assassin village. Five year later, the Young Assassin team meet Vex and enter into an agreement with him and his club.
> 
>  
> 
> After a bombing at the club, it is revealed that Shay Patrick Cormac has escaped the high security prison he was in…. and is now in the wind. Jacob however, after making a brief appearance at a festival, is still in the wind.
> 
>  
> 
> And the drift between Vex and the Assassins grows.
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy, and read and review :)

TAP

 

TAP

 

TAP

 

TAP

 

“Would you stop that?!” Kenzi snapped, slapping Vex on the wrist as they made their way up to the gates of the area where the gathering was being held.

 

“I’m nervous, don’t blame me!”

 

“You can be scared but stop tapping on the wheel!”

 

Ziio rolled her eyes from her seat in the back of the car, huddling down as they got closer and closer to the gates. “Are you sure no-one can see through these windows?”

 

“Positive…. Even Superman would have trouble.” Vex stopped and shook his head, “Forget I said that… that was stupid.”

 

“… You really are nervous, aren’t you?”

 

“You have no idea.” They pulled up to the guard post, where Vex brandished the invite, before gesturing at Kenzi, “I assume I’m allowed a plus one… little bit of entertainment if ya know what I mean.”

 

The American accent was awful, but the con seemed to work. The guard smirked and waved them on, allowing the car to drive past, into the compound.

 

“Alright… that’s the easy part.” Vex sighed, tapping his fingers against the wheel once again as he pulled into a parking space, “Now we just have to blend in with the Templar sympathisers.”

 

The two women nodded, with Ziio pulling a fur-lined hooded cloak over her head to hide her identity, much like Vex. Kenzi however, was using her own method of hiding her identity, in the form of a gorgeous navy-blue dress, with a bardot style neckline and a lace insert top with a fishtail lace trim skirt.

 

She was stunning and every man there knew it.

 

Ziio gasped sharply as she saw the pyre in the middle of the courtyard, “They can’t be planning to- “

 

“- they are, now sssh!”

 

They watched in silence as a heavily moustached man made his way onto the stage. 

 

“Lee.” Hissed Ziio, although it hardly needed saying.

 

“Traitors are more dangerous than enemies!” Charles Lee announced, his arms outstretched, “And I have learned to hate all traitors, and there is no disease that I spit on more than treachery!”

 

He waved his hand, and the doors that led into the building nearest the pyre opened up and a familiar figure was dragged out.

 

Haytham had clearly been beaten, but his eyes still shone in defiance, blood dripping out his mouth as he struggled against the grip of his guards. Ziio attempted to step forwards, stopped by Vex’s hand on her shoulder as Haytham was tied to the stake in the centre of the pyre.

 

“We have to do something!” she hissed, frowning as Vex shook his head.

 

“Wait…. Just wait.”

 

“You have a chance to come back Haytham…” Lee crowed, a triumphant smirk on his face, “… all you have to do, is say you were wrong and tell us everything you know about the Creed defences in their little village.”

 

Haytham spat straight into Lee’s face, the blood-stained spit dribbling down the American’s face, prompting him to wipe it away in disgust.

 

“Fine… if you won’t come back to us, then you’ll burn like the traitor you are!”

 

Lee pulled a lighter out of his pocket, lit it up and threw it onto the bonfire under Haytham’s feet, lighting it up immediately.

 

The crowd gasped in shock, with many backing away from the pyre, as though they couldn’t believe that Lee had actually gone through with the burning.

 

“Alright…” Vex sighed, “… I reckon he has about two minutes before he loses complete con- where are you going?”

 

Ziio didn’t answer him, pushing through the crowd towards the pyre, prompting Vex to throw his hands in the air in exasperation.

 

“Fine! Playing it by ear then!”

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

Ziio kept her eyes on Haytham… her Haytham was so brave, glaring at Lee like he was the devil incarnate.

 

Which he was.

 

Ignoring the protests of others, she raced up the steps of the stage and leapt in front of Lee, shielding her husband from view. “Lee…” she hissed, “… you have gone too far this time you bastard!”

 

“Z-Z-Ziio!” Haytham spluttered behind her, “D-D-Don’t!”

 

Lee, on the other hand, was delighted to see her…. Practically ecstatic in fact. “My dear woman…. Delightful to see you again, rushing to his rescue exactly like I thought you would.” He glanced around, “Tell me, where’s that half-breed bastard child of yours?”

 

“Ratonhnhaké:ton is smart enough to stay away…” Ziio chuckled, “… he won’t be found- “

 

“LEE!”

 

“- anywhere near here.” She finished, the smile having fallen from her face at the sound of her son’s angry voice, quickly spinning around to confront him as the large man climbed onto the stage, followed by his smaller cousin. “Ratonhnhaké:ton! What. Are. You. Doing. Here?!”

 

Connor didn’t even look at her, instead choosing to focus solely on Lee, axe in his right hand.

 

“Ratonhnhaké:ton! Go home!”

 

Lee was clearly amused by the display, chuckling to himself as the mother and son argued…. In fact, he and the rest of the crowd were so distracted that he failed to see someone approaching the back of the stage, cutting through the ropes that kept Haytham bound and dragging him away from the fire… although not without getting a little singed himself.

 

“Shit, shit, shit….” Vex muttered under his breath, “… hot, hot, hot!”

 

“What the bloody hell- “

 

“- no time for that!” Vex interrupted Haytham, batting at his and the older man’s singed clothes, “We need to get out of here before- “

 

“- KENWAY!”

 

“- before that.” Vex shook his head, “It has been a disappointing mission today.”

 

Lee had finally noticed Haytham was missing, which of course meant, that the rest of the crowd noticed…. Of course, it also meant that his attention was away from Conner.

 

With a ferocious bellow, Conner leapt at the Templar, sending them both crashing to the ground.

 

And then the chaos started.

 

There was fighting in every corner of the courtyard, with Templar pitted against Templar as they couldn’t figure out friend from foe. Taking advantage of the distraction, Vex supported Haytham’s weight against him, wrapping the older man’s arm around his shoulder and heading towards the car park.

 

“Kenzi!” he called out, smirking at the sight of his friend beating the crap out of a nearby, “We’re going! Now!”

 

“Spoilsport!”

 

“See if you can grab the other Kenways’!”

 

Speaking of which, the other Kenways’ were fighting ferociously on the stage. Lee had long since ran away (coward), but several Templar guards were making it difficult for Ziio, Edward and Conner to leave.

 

“New plan!” Vex groaned when he spotted this, handing Haytham over to Kenzi, “Take him back to the car, I’ll help the others.”

 

“What if someone sees us and we have to leave?!”

 

Vex frowned for a moment, before shaking his head, “Just leave anyway, we’ll get another car!”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes! Now go!”

 

With Haytham moving to safety, Vex headed over to the stage, clambering onto it and leaping into the fight.

 

“BONZAI!”


	6. Mama, I'm In Love With A Criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As well as my Evie & Jacob one shots, I am also writing a modern Assassin’s creed series
> 
>  
> 
> Previously in this series: After being framed for a crime, Jacob left the Order and the Assassin village. Five year later, the Young Assassin team meet Vex and enter into an agreement with him and his club.
> 
>  
> 
> After a bombing at the club, it is revealed that Shay Patrick Cormac has escaped the high security prison he was in…. and is now in the wind. Jacob however, after making a brief appearance at a festival, is still in the wind.
> 
>  
> 
> And the drift between Vex and the Assassins grows.
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy, and read and review :)

“They should be here by now!” Conner exclaimed, practically leaping out of the car when he realised that Vex’s friend and his Father were not waiting for them, “Evie! Have you seen my Father?!”

 

Evie, the rest of the Young Assassins and the Council were waiting on the steps of the Main Hall, and when Conner asked the question, Evie shook her head. “You went to follow them, and no-one has been back since… are you sure they got away?”

 

The Kenway’s all turned to Vex, who also seemed concerned by the fact that his friend and Haytham hadn’t made it back yet. This concern, however, only seemed to last a few seconds, before Vex plastered a fake smile on his face.

 

“They’ll be here soon…” he exclaimed, his fingers twitching in nervousness, betraying his true thoughts, “… Kenzi’ll make it, she always does.”

 

Nobody had the heart to tell him anything else.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Hours passed.

 

Five long hours, where Vex did nothing but pace the main hall, growling into his phone whenever a worker at his club called and nervously enquired as to where he and Kenzi were.

 

The Council were currently having a meeting, all building up a plan to rescue Haytham and Kenzi if they’d been captured…. If they even still alive. 

 

The Young Assassins were all waiting eagerly by the entrance, with the exception of Conner, who was trying to reassure his mother that everything would be alright.

 

“Was…” he cleared his throat, “… was Father happy? When he heard about me?”

 

Ziio glanced over and frowned, “I’m sure he was thrilled to have a son… he was a little bit angry I kept you from him, but he forgave me quickly.”

 

“… I only have flashes about meeting him for the first time… him and Edward.”

 

“Not surprising…. You were very little.” She nudged him in the side, “You thought Edward was the best thing ever, Haytham was jealous when all you wanted to do was play with your new cousin.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really… he was so thrilled when you finally paid him some attention, even if you were shouting at him.” At Conner’s unasked question, Ziio shrugged, “I think he tried to stop you from climbing the large oak tree at the back of our house…. eventually, you climbed up and wouldn’t come down.”

 

She then chuckled, “He had to climb up after you… then he realised that the tree was perfectly safe, and you spent the rest of the evening up there.”

 

“And then he helped me build a tree-house up there.” Conner quickly remembered, a smile on his face, “What happened to that tree-house again?”

 

“I believe you, Edward and Jacob were playing in it when you were a little too old for it, and it fell apart… Jacob nearly broke his arm.”

 

Conner chuckled at this, nodding in remembrance, “Oh yeah…. He didn’t, but I remember he whinged about the pain for months.”

 

“He always was a bit of a drama queen.”

 

Before they could sink further into their memories about Jacob, the sound of a car pulling up caught their attention. Everyone went rushing to the entrance, watching as a standard Ford car pulled up outside.

 

There were a tense couple of minutes, before Kenzi finally emerged from the driver’s side door. “Bastards!” she growled, “We were followed by about three cars for over an hour! It took me forever to get rid of them!”

 

As Vex rushed over to his friend, the passenger side door opened up and Haytham slowly made his way out, wincing with every movement.

 

“Father!”

 

Haytham looked shocked as his son came racing towards him, yelping in surprise as the larger man lifted him up into the air and buried his face in Haytham’s shoulder. “Conner!” he protested, “Conner, put me down!”

 

Conner didn’t listen, not even when his mother walked up behind him and placed a gentle hand on his back.

 

“Come on…” she whispered, “… let’s get to the med-bay.”

 

Slowly, Conner put Haytham on the ground, making sure to support him as they made their way back into the Temple, with Edward quickly moving to Haytham’s other side. Before they could head towards the med-bay, Ziio went and stood in front of them, blocking their way as she stared at her husband.

 

“Ziio…” Haytham tried to smile at her, the reassuring effect broken by the blood staining his teeth, “… I- “

 

“- you need to start coming home on time.” Ziio scolded, “You might suit grey hair, but I do not.”

 

“I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“Not until you’re fully healed.”

 

“And that’s all I want to hear…” Edward interrupted, taking pity on Conner, who’s face was starting to flush in embarrassment, “… we need to get the walking dead to the med-bay.”

 

“Edward…”

 

“If you could walk to the med-bay on your own Uncle Haytham, then I wouldn’t call you that.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Master Kenway will be fine.”

 

Vex glanced up from his paperwork and smirked at Freddie, “The man had superficial bruising and a little trouble walking to a sprained ankle…. I never doubted that he would be anything but okay.”

 

There was a brief pause, before Vex suddenly turned his attention to Freddie, his usual mask on. “But you knew that… so why come here?”

 

Freddie flushed slightly, but before he could say anything, a new song started in the club area… one that only made Freddie flush harder.

 

He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum  
He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun  
I know you told me I should stay away  
I know you said he's just a dog astray  
He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart

 

But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy

 

“Problem?”

 

Freddie turned his attention back to Vex, who clearly had a knowing smirk on his face, despite the mask hiding his face from view.

 

“S-someone I used to know would tease me with this song…. H-h-he- “

 

“- Jacob must have liked Britney Spears.”

 

Ignoring the fact that Vex knew exactly who he was talking about, Freddie chuckled. “Actually, Jacob hated Britney Spears…. He just liked the context of the song.”

 

“… He considered himself to be a criminal?”

 

Freddie chuckled, “Not really… it was the whole ‘he was an assassin’, ‘I was a law-abiding police-officer’. He thought it was funny to use that song, because in normal circumstances, we would have been on opposite sides.”

 

“Ah….” There was a brief moment of silence, before Vex titled his head to one side, “…you miss him.”

 

“… Yeah… yeah, I really do.”

 

'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy

 

Mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy.

 

Vex had turned his attention back to the paperwork, but all Freddie could focus on was the song.

 

‘Mama, I’m in love with a criminal.’


End file.
